


Princesse pirate

by LunaQueen



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, Happy Ending
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25961398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaQueen/pseuds/LunaQueen
Summary: [T23] Tamarisk, midi, point de rendez-vous, l'équipage du Merry attend. Et si Vivi était venue avec eux ?
Comments: 5
Kudos: 2





	Princesse pirate

Il était presque midi et le Merry approchait de Tamarisk, le lieu de rendez-vous où Vivi les attendrait. Où elle les rejoindrait. Où elle ferait désormais partie intégrante de l'équipage, et de leur famille. Des frissons couraient sur la peau de Nami, l'excitation grondait dans ses veines, la joie gonflait son cœur comme jamais auparavant. Elle ne leur dirait sûrement jamais, mais elle était terriblement heureuse de les avoir suivis, de leur avoir fait confiance, et, cela non plus elle ne l'avouerait jamais, pas même sous la torture, elle devait bien reconnaître aujourd'hui qu'ils valaient tous les trésors, toutes les richesses et tout l'or du monde. 

Qu'aurait-elle eu besoin de plus que leurs rires dans ses oreilles, leurs sourires dans ses yeux et leurs bras autour de sa taille ? Oh elle les détestait parfois, il ne fallait pas croire, elle avait envie de les secouer dans tous les sens, de les fracasser contre un mur pour être aussi stupides et goinfres et insupportables et bornés. Mais ils étaient désormais tout ce qu'elle avait. Et elle savait qu'ils feraient absolument tout ce qui était en leur pouvoir, et bien plus encore, pour lui venir en aide. Parce qu'ils étaient comme ça, que c'était plus fort qu'eux, c'était dans leur nature ; ils étaient des pirates, ils se battaient pour ce qui leur était cher. 

Et, bientôt, Vivi serait de la partie. À cette idée, le sourire de la navigatrice s'élargit. Il imaginait déjà toutes les aventures qui les attendaient, tous les combats qu'ils allaient mener, toutes les îles qu'ils allaient découvrir. 

Au-dessus de sa tête, le soleil atteignait son zénith. Il était midi. Les côtes de Tamarisk étaient en vue.

Et il n'y avait personne. 

Et, quelque part dans sa poitrine, le cœur de Nami se brisa. Parce que, au fond, elle l'avait su dès l'instant où ils lui avaient tourné le dos. Elle était une princesse, pas une pirate. Sa place n'était pas avec eux. 

— Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, Nami ? lui demanda Zoro, l'air soucieux. On peut encore attendre.

— Non. C'était midi, elle le savait. Parez à hisser les voiles, murmura-t-elle. 

— Nami chérie... tenta Sanji.

— Parez à hisser les voiles, répéta-t-elle plus fort, les larmes au bord des yeux.

Chacun rompit vers son poste, sauf Luffy, assis sur le bastingage, les pieds dans le vide, fixant l'horizon. Cet horizon où pas une silhouette n'apparaissait. Cet horizon qui restait désespérément vide. 

— Elle va venir.

— Tu vois bien que non, Luffy. 

— Elle va venir, je te dis.

— Et moi je te dis qu'elle ne viendra pas, triple andouille ! Elle est dans son palais, à l'heure qu'il est, occupée à mener sa petite existence de princesse. Elle nous a déjà probablement oubliée, d'ailleurs.

— Non. Vivi ne nous oubliera pas.

— Pourquoi tu as l'air si sûr de toi ?

— Parce que, nous, nous ne l'oublierons pas, alors elle ne peut pas nous oublier non plus.

Nami sourit à travers ses larmes. La naïveté et l'innocence de Luffy étaient aussi agréables que dévastatrices et son cœur se fendit un peu plus. 

_On ne t'oubliera jamais, Vivi_.

Déjà, le Merry s'éloignait de la côte. S'éloignait de la princesse. 

— J'ai vécu une petite aventure.

L'équipage du futur Roi des Pirates sursauta et cherchèrent l'origine de la voix. Cette voix qu'il connaissait si bien, qu'ils avaient espéré entendre depuis le rivage. Cette voix qui s'était tue. Jusqu'à maintenant. Luffy bondit sur ses pieds et se mit à rire aux éclats.

— Je vous l'avais bien dit !

— Au plus noir de la tempête, continua la voix, qui semblait partout et nulle part à la fois, un petit navire est apparu et, tandis qu'il m'aidait à avancer, il m'a dit "ne vois-tu pas cette lumière, là-bas ?". Grâce à lui, et aux merveilleuses personnes à son bord, j'ai trouvé la lumière dont il parlait. Elle était en moi depuis le début, elle avait toujours été là, enfouie sous le désespoir, enfouie sous la tristesse. Enfouie sous le malheur. Mais, ce jour-là, elle a jailli, plus belle et plus puissante que jamais et, depuis, elle rayonne partout où je pose les yeux. 

Nami frissonnait. C'était d'eux qu'elle parlait à demi-mots et elle aurait tant voulu la serrer dans ses bras. Mais elle n'était rien d'autre qu'une voix flottant dans l'air marin, une voix qui s'élevait au-dessus d'eux et retombait au milieu de l'océan, plongeant dans ses profondeurs, disparaissant dans ses abysses. 

— Aussi, il n'est plus question que je la laisse s'éteindre, reprit-elle plus fort, la fermeté guidant son timbre. Je l'ai perdue une fois, c'était déjà de trop. Alors laissez-moi venir avec vous ! Je suis une princesse, mais, grâce à cette petite aventure, je suis aussi un peu comme vous maintenant.

 _Une pirate_. Elle ne pouvait le dire, c'était trop dangereux, mais, lorsque la navigatrice croisa le regard de Zoro à son côté, elle sut qu'il pensait à la même chose. 

— Je vous l'avais dit ! répéta Luffy en sautillant partout.

— Où est-elle ? demanda Sanji en scrutant l'horizon. Où est ma Vivi d'amour ?

— Par ici ! s'exclama Usopp, pointant l'océan du doigt.

Et, en effet, au beau milieu de l'étendue bleutée, subsistait une minuscule barque avec, à son bord, une princesse et un canard. 

Vivi et Kaloo.

Les maillons manquants à leur étrange équipe. 

Ni une ni deux, Zoro les aida à monter à bord. 

— On a cru que tu ne viendrais pas, avoua Nami, n'osant toujours pas y croire.

— Moi je savais que tu viendrais, ma Vivi d'amour, assura Sanji. Je vais vous préparer un bon petit plat pour fêter ça !

— Oh chouette ! C'est l'heure de manger ! s'exclama Luffy.

— Toi, tu auras les restes ! hurla le cuisinier.

— J'ai failli renoncer, expliqua la princesse, mais je ne pouvais pas. Je ne me le serais jamais pardonnée.

— Ta maison ne te manquera pas ? intervint Zoro. 

Vivi sourit et attrapa le regard de Nami, qui se mit aussitôt à rougir.

— C'est ici ma maison, désormais, affirma-t-elle avec toute l'assurance du monde.

— Dans ce cas, bienvenue à bord du Merry. Pirate.

— Princesse pirate ! rectifia-t-elle avec un clin d'œil. 

Tous éclatèrent de rire, tandis que, derrière eux, Alabasta disparaissait dans le lointain. 

Elle aimait son pays, aussi, c'était pour cela qu'elle voulait s'assurer de le protéger et d'éradiquer toute menace qui pourrait à nouveau peser sur lui. 

Elle ne laisserait plus quiconque blesser son peuple. 


End file.
